Band II
by Trying2StayHopeful
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends since Kindergarten. In 7th grade, however, Ally moves. Then moves again. What if Austin also moves to the state Ally's currently in? Ally gets a huge surprise in her Band II class.


**Hey guys... Those of you reading my other story, Not Exactly What We Expected, please don't kill me. I swear I'll update it soon okay? Okay anywaysies, this is based on a real-life experience and both Austin and Ally are Half Japanese. Kay? Well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, any of it's characters, or anything you recognize. **

* * *

_Flashback, 3rd person POV_

_"Ally-chan! Hikkosanaide! Ally-chan daisuki dakara zettai yada!" Austin screamed, clinging to Ally's leg, sobbing. "Watashi datte ikitakunai yo! Demo Ikanakya nanoyo!" Ally yelled to Austin, wailing. "Jya, koushiyou," Ally said and took her whistle necklace off of her neck. She placed it on Austin's neck and kissed his lips. "Tsugini atta toki kaeshitene? Soreni fa-suto kissu Osutin-kun ga ubatta kara, zettai wasurenai kara. to, watshi tsugi atta toki, chigau hito to tsukiatte ankattara, tsugi atta toki, matta kissu shite iiyou. Ato, watshi sono neckulessu wo dondake kinnitteruka Osutin-kun wa shitteru desho? Dakara zettai mata awu karane!" Ally told Austin. "Hai. Demo sabishii yo." Austin wailed. "Atashi atte sabishiyo! Denmo zettai mata aeru kara ne? Anata wa otokonoko yo! Nakanaino!"' Ally replied, voice cracking. "Hai. Zettai sayounara wa yuwanai. mata atode tte kotode," Austin said, "Mata Atode Ally-Chan." Austin finished and hugged Ally. "Mou. Austin-kun tte hontouni kodomonanndakara." Ally laughed, tears streaming down her face. "M-m-mata_a-a-atode!"**(1)**_ Ally screamed, finally letting it all outand breaking down. "Ally! Time to go!" said, completely oblivious to the emotional breakdown the two were having. "Later Ausinator" Ally said, still crying. "Later Ally-Gator." Austin replied, still crying, but only silently. Ally was dragged through security and onto a plane on a one-way trip from Japan to Hawaii._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Ally Dawson_

It's been so long since then. After four years in Hawaii, I moved to San Diego. I was told Austin also moved to San Diego but he lived in a different neighborhood, far away from ours, I assume because I've never seen him around. Wait, what am I doing spacing out? I need to be warming up! I flip open my music binder, assemble my flute and play one of my flute pieces, then move to the piano to play one of my piano when Mr.O'Donavan claps his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Children, tomorrow, we will get a new student. Okay? Please try not to scare him away. I probably can, if i bring my nato tomorrow." Mr. O'Donavan says. cue class burst into laughter. Mr. O'Donavan stands on the podium and I rush back into my flute seat as he warms us up. "The new student is a saxophone player and he will be a 10th grader, so 10th graders, please help him out. He will sit behind Ally and between Jordan V and Emika. His name is Austin Moon-" Mr. O'Donavan starts, "A-Austin Moon?" I interrupt, almost dropping my flute. "Yes, why?" Mr. O'Donavan asks. "Oh nothing. Just that is an interesting name..." I reply, not so convincingly. Can't be that Austin right? it can't be _my _Austin right? No way. Anyhow, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I love new students.

* * *

Okay, today is the day. I get to my flute seat and put together my flute. I don't need to play the piano today, so I leave the piano locked and covered. Then, Mr. O'Donavan walks towards the podium with the new student. He is blonde and-he's my Austin. Austin stands on the podium and introduces himself as he looks around the room and I duck my head down. "Hey. I'm Austin Moon. I'm in 10th grade, I play saxophone, I just moved from Japan because I'm Japanese and I'm a Military child an-ALLY!?" Austin asks in disbelief. "Hey Aussie..." I reply sheepishly. "Ally-chan. Shiriai nano?"**(2)** Mr. O'Donavan asks. "Ah, ichiyou..." I reply. "Oh good. You can show him around this prison I mean school." Mr. O'Donavan says, earning a few chuckles. We continue to practice.

* * *

I pack up and go to my friends. "ALLY-CHAN" Austin shouts. "Oh that's right! Emi, Abs, and Nikki, this is Austin Moon, my best friend since Kindergarten, but I moved in 7th grade and yeah... And Aussie, this is Emika, Abbey, and Nicole, my friends here." I introduce them. Then, a whole bunch of giggle, giggle, whisper, whisper, until Abbey finally speaks up. "Hey, you two catch up. We'll explain everything to Destiny and Kate." "Um okay I guess. Thanks Abs, Emi, and Nik." I hug Austin. "Told you we'd meet again." I tell him. "That reminds me." Austin says, and tries to give the necklace back to me. "You know what, keep it." I say. "Really? You're cereal?" Austin asks. "Yeah." I reply. "Thanks Ally! Anyways, you dating anyone right now?" Austin asks. "No, why? Oh the bell rang. Can I see your schedule?" I ask. "Sure." Austin says and hands me his schedule.

_Band II-O'Donavan_

_History-David_

_Science-Mannil_

_Physical Education-Gabardi_

_Lunch_

_Trigonometry-Brown_

_English-Saxony_

* * *

"Okay, this is creepy. I have the same schedule." I say. "Must be fate." Austin mutters. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask, not quite hearing him. "Oh, Nothing." He replies and we get into the history class. "Hi . This is our new student Austin. I have known him for years and i was wondering I he could sit next to me so I can help him?" I say politely. "Sure. I just gotta move Eaton to Ally's old seat With Elizabeth and then you can take that double desk over there." shouts. "I'm so sorry about that Eliza! G'Luck Beth..." I apologize because well, Eaton is the worst.**(3) **Ms. David steps out to make copies and Austin turns to me and kisses my cheek. Then for some reason, almost every boy in the class glares at Austin. "I still can't believe you're here!" I exclaim and hug Austin very tightly. Then even more intense glares come toward Austin. "Y'know what back off! Shoulda put a ring on it or at least grew a pair and asked her out!" Austin shouts. "Aussie?" I say. "Yeah Ally?" Austin asks. "Stop trying to cause trouble and shut up." I reply as the class "Ohhhhhh's" Austin chuckles and Ms. David comes back into the class and teaches the class the lesson as I brief Austin on what we've done so far.

* * *

The bell rings and we start walking toward science. I get a song stuck in my head. It's _our_ song, so I start singing, hoping Austin will sing along.

(Ally _Austin_ both)

taiyou san san moriagaru kotoshi wa utai tai

_Kibun run run nomitai houdai waraitai_

yureru yureru kokoroni doki doki shitaina

_soremo soukana rakuen _

_ah~ ah~ ah~_

_natsudane_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_hikkuri kaeru ai no ma-k_

_ittende fuantei dakara sugu itten suru dakedo_

_kaeshite miseruyo_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_hikkuri kaeru ai no ma-k_

_nanbai mono pa-wa ga histuyou_

_gannbatte miseruyo_

_ai shichaukara_

_*clap clap*_

yuustu ni baibai 

_sonna hima wa nai mottainai_

dappi de baibai

_ii tokoro mitara chansu desho_

hitamukisa ga daijine wasureta ano hi

_itsunoma ni oboretan da_

_ah~ ah~ ah~_

_juku shimas_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_oshiri darake no yuuwaku_

_sukoshi gurai shinpai shitta te ii janai_

_shinjiteru kedo_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_oshiri ga hoshikereba _

_ageru wa shigekiteki_

_na yoru to iyashi no _

_asa youi suru ne_

Suyoki no naka ni mazatte ta akuma to tenshi

_osedo osedo hiki moo ni kaeshitara hai tachii~_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_nanigoto mo balance_

_otagai mai pe-su_

_rizumu ni awasete_

_jampu jamp!_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_yappa ishouni iyou yo_

_iru bekki dayou_

_kigen naoshite tanoshimouyo _

_kono nastu wo_

_Peach! *clap clap*_

_hikkuri kaeru ai no ma-k_

_nanbai mono pa-wa ga_

_histuyou gannbatte miseru yo_

ai shichaukara

_ai shichaukara_

_ai shichaukara_

peach

_peach _

_peace!_**(4)**

* * *

"Oh! I missed doing that!" I yell, both of us laughing, and we are already at science. "Hi Mr. Mannil, Mr. O'Col." I say fist pumping Mr. Mannil. "Mr. Mannil, this is Austin. I was wondering if he could sit at my team because I've known him since Kindergarten, and our first period teacher, Mr. O'Donavan assigned me as his guide." I say. "Alright. I trust you'll catch him up?" Mr Mannil asks. "Of course Mr. Mannil.' I reply. I lead him to my table. "Hi Danny, Dani." I say Mr. Mannil begins his lesson and I start telling Austin about what we're doing now. The bell rings and lots of girls walk up to Austin, bat their eyelashes and try to give him their numbers. I can't help but feel a tad jealous and I tell Austin, "I'll go ahead. The PE building is just across once you get out of the science wing. As I walk away, I hear Austin say "Sorry ladies, but I already have my eye on somebody else," then an "Ally! Wait up! Okay, let's go together." "Sorry Aus, but I have to go to the locker room. The _girl's_ locker room and you need to go to the boy's see you on the other side! And if you need to talk to anybody, talk to Brody and Xander alright? They're one of the very few nice, un-pervy boys left at this school. Then, wait for me and I'll be out in a jiffy." I say. "Jiffy? Cereally Ally?" Austin asks, amused. "Yes, jiffy. Bye!" I tell him.

* * *

"Okay today we have a new student and we are playing dodge ball." Mr. Gabardi says, "Introduce yourself Austin." "I'm Austin Moon, I'm 17, just moved from Japan, I'm a military child, I am half Japanese-" Austin starts, to be interrupted by Elliot. "He better not be another Japanese Pikachu Chipmunk like Ally." "Elliot!" Mr. Gabardi scolds. "You know what, just sit down Austin. You're on team orange with Ally, Nicole, Abbey, John, and Max" Mr. Gabardi says. "What's up with him?" Austin whispers. "Oh, Elliot? He's this guy who's super mean to me and even hid my flute from me and my flute is a super expensive professional flute that costs $1,326 dollars so I had this huge scare because I thought I lost my flute but turns out he just hid it in one of the desks of my last class , but basically, he's just really really mean, and my friends are convinced he does it to get my attention and it's just his way of flirting but I doubt it."**(5)** I say. "Oh. Its that so?" Austin asks through gritted teeth. "Okay team captains for today! Eaton and..." Mr. Gabardi says."Pleasedontpckmepleasedontpickmepleasedont-" I mutter, "Ally." Mr. Gabardi finishes. "Oh great..." I mutter and get up.

"rock paper scissors and choose your team mates." Mr Gabardi says. I won so I get the first pick. "Aussie." I say. "Mike." Eaton says. "Dessy" I say "Awww thanks Lee! Let's crush Eaton." Destiny shouts and Eaton mutters a curse. "Badrik." Eaton says. "Emi" I continue. "Ronaan" Eaton yells. "Katie!"I say. "Zeke" Eaton says. "Nikki?" I ask. "Jakes" Eaton continues. "Abs." I state. "Jake" Eaton says. "Jordan!" I yell. "Let's crush him Ally!" she says. "Why do you get Jordan? She's so tough!" Eaton complains. "Hey. You're the one who didn't choose her first! Speaking of choosing, go on!" I reply. "Fine. Jona." Eaton grumbles. "Mmkayyyy Kimmy!" I yell. "Algright Ally. We are gonna kill that ni-" Kimmy starts, "Kimmy, what did I say about minding your language?" I accuse. "Fine. We are gonna crush that _fool_." Kimmy says. "Better." I reply. "Nate" Eaton says. "Uhhhh Elizabeth!" I say. "Aron" Eaton decides. "How bout Maisha?" I ask. "Really Ally? Fine uhhh Elliot, don't make me regret this." Eaton scolds. "We'll take Elle." I say. "uh Jerry." Eaton says. "I'll take Troy." I finish with only Kira left. "Fine. I guess I'll take Kira..."Eaton says, disappointed. Thank goodness Kira hates me for some reason. We set up and play the first game.

It's now down to me, Austin, and Destiny against Eaton, Jakes, and Zeke. Austin and Destiny each take a ball and knock out Zeke and Jakes. "Ally Take out Eaton!" Destiny whisper yells. I shake my head vigorously. "I will not hit anybody with anything!" I yell. "Oh for Pete's sake." Austin mutters and manages to take out Eaton. We cheer and I hug Destiny and Kiss Austin's cheek and Austin turns bright red and we laugh.

* * *

It's now lunch time and we eat our lunches. Austin's already one of everybody's best friends. Out of nowhere, Austin plants a kiss right on my lips. "Ooooooh Lee!" Destiny whoops. "Austin?" I question "Remember that promise we made?" Austin asks. "What pro-ohhhh that's right..." I announce. Then the bell rings. "Oh we gotta go. Bye Emi, Beth, Katie, Nikki, and Abs!" I yell. "Bye Ally!" They all yell back. "C'mon Dessy, Aussie." I say as I link arms with both of walk to class, chatting about penguins and say bye to Destiny once she reaches her classroom.

* * *

We get into Mrs. Brown's room and I walk towards Mrs. Brown and say, "Hello Mrs. Brown, You know how you have a new student right? Well, funny story, turns out he's my childhood friends and I was wondering if I could sit beside him because he feels most comfortable with me, as far as helping him catch up." I say softly and politely because well, that teacher scares the heck outta me. "Alright, but you must be on task." Mrs. Brown replies and in my head, I breathe out a sigh of relief. I was afraid she was gonna blow up on me. "Okay Ada, move to Ally's old spot and Ally and Austin can take her double desk. We sit down and I very quietly explain what is going on and about what Mrs. Brown is like.

* * *

As the bell rings, we walk across the hall to our last class, with Mr. Saxony. "Hi Mr. Saxony!" I say cheerily. "Hello Ally. Is this our new student?" Mr. Saxony asks. Not to brag, but, I'm both Mr. O'Donavan and Mr. Saxony's favorite students. 'Yes. Can he sit beside me so I can tell him about what we are doing in class please?" I ask. "Of course Ally. I trust you to be responsible." Mr. Saxony says. We sit down and I begin tell him about what we do in class. "Konnichiwa Ally!"**(6)** Izal greets. "Ah, Konnichiwa." I reply. "Is she nihonjin Ally?"**(7)** Austin asks. "No, I'm just an Otaku and a Nippon-daisuki person"**(8) **I reply.

* * *

The bell rings and I meet up with my friends and walk towards the exit of the school. "I got a text from my mom. She said to ride home with you. She said she suspects I've seen you already and if I haven't, I better find you." Austin says. "Okay, we can do homework together, and hang out in my room and you might be able to stay over for dinner." I say. We get into my car and Austin insists on driving, not that I'm complaining... We get into my house and finish our homework and we're just watching a movie waiting for dinner when Austin speaks up. "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, nervously. I smile. "Finally. After 11 years... Of course!" I yell and run into his arms. Life is perfect right now. "I know right?" Austin says. "Wha-I was thinking out loud wasn't I?" I guess. "Yep." Austin smiles.

* * *

**Whew! That took me four hours! Anywaysies, hope you liked it! By the way, I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

**(1)Translation: ****_"Ally! Don't move! I love you Ally so there's no way I want that to happen!" Austin screamed, clinging to Ally's leg, sobbing. "I don't wanna go either! But I have to go!" Ally yelled to Austin, wailing. "The let's do this," Ally said and took her whistle necklace off of her neck. She placed it on Austin's neck and kissed his lips. "Give it back to me the next time we see each other kay? And Austin, you took my first kiss, so there's no way I'll forget you. Also, the next time I see you,if I'm not dating anybody,you can kiss know how much i like that necklace right? So we will definitely meet again!" Ally told Austin. "Okay. But I'll miss you." Austin wailed. "I'll miss you too! But, we'll definitely meet again okay? You're a boy! Don't cry!"' Ally replied, voice cracking. "Okay. I won't say goodbye. Let's just say see you later" Austin said, "See you later Ally." Austin finished and hugged Ally. "Austin you're such a child" Ally laughed, tears streaming down her face. S-s-s-see y-y-you l-l-l-later_****!"**

**(2)"Ally, do you know him?" then Ally replies, "Um yeah..."**

**(3) No offence Eaton...**

**(4) Peach by Ostuka Ai, which I don't own.**

**(5) I really doubt it.**

**(6)konnichiwa means Hello in Japanese in the afternoon time.**

**(7)Nihonjin means Japanese**

**(8)Otaku is someone who loves anime and nippon-daisuki means japan-lover**

**I guess that's it. Hope you liked it I'm out!**

**^Elina-Ann^**


End file.
